


It all started with a smuppet

by Grayvys



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Age Difference, Collars, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Praise Kink, Puppy Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 23:56:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13799046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grayvys/pseuds/Grayvys





	It all started with a smuppet

It all started when Dave first invited John over to the apartment, the two hooligans making a ruckus as Dave showed him around the place giving him the grand tour of Chateau Strider, making sure to avoid the traps Bro set here and there and to be careful of hidden smuppets. John thought it was all rather silly, and the setup of the place was completely dorky and not at all cool; Dave said that he just didn’t get it, Bro thought _‘you little shit’_. 

As the visits increased Bro set out more traps for them, barraging John with smuppets the moment he set foot through the door, increasing the instability of swords in the fridge, rearranging furniture while they were in Dave’s room; Bro was relentless. When the two boys played video games and ate pizza like they usually did, Bro tended to be around as well. It wasn’t like he was trying to lurk, waiting for them to activate a trap, waiting for them to fuck up the game so he could butt in and show them how a _real_ Strider does it. Dave once told him to stop hanging around and if he could ‘I dunno, go bang some dudes or whatever’ so Bro did the exact opposite and lingered around more. 

When Dave left to piss, it was always a bit awkward with just John and Bro in the room; the kid fidgets a lot and Bro has the patience of a fucking monk, soaking in the awkwardness. But it didn’t last long, after a few visits John finally got a kick of courage in him and started asking Bro questions like “Do you ever clean this place? Do you ever take those gloves off? What even is a smuppet?” The last one made Bro smirk, the chance to corrupt this high school kid with the knowledge of all things smuppet put a little gallop in his step. He mostly answered John with relatively monosyllabic answers “no, yes they’re cool as fuck (no way!!)” but for the last one he just handed the poor kid his business card with his website on it. 

When John got home, he almost forgot about the business card until he changed into some Pj’s, the card falling down out of his pocket. He decided what the heck, might as well check it out, and typed in the website on his computer. Now, he always knew Bro was in the porn biz, Dave had warned him plenty enough, but this, this was not what John expected. 

On the website there were smuppets, toys, pictures, videos, everything; right off the bat John could tell Bro liked showing himself off. There were pictures and videos of Bro, demonstrating exactly how those smuppets worked and _loving_ it. John quickly exited out of the site though, ewwww he couldn’t look at Bro like that!! How weird!! What was so hot and sexy about those smuppets anyway, he couldn’t quite figure it out.

But he kept thinking about it though, lingering in the back of his mind when he went to school, if he saw anything even remotely phallic and/or bulbous, when Dave mentioned his Bro. There was just something about it that made his mind always end up back there, back at the website. He tried to deny it (i’m not gay!! It’s too weird and dorky!!) but a few days later he went back online to check it out again. 

He got further than the first page this time, looking through the toys and outfits Bro was wearing, but there was one in particular that caught Johns eye; a collar. Nothing special, just a regular leather dog collar around his neck. John couldn’t figure out why it stirred something in his dick, but it did, and so his dick started making the decisions and he followed down this road. He found more pictures of Bro wearing collars, videos of him getting off with the collar on, there were even audio transcripts for. . .puppy play? John gave it a quick listen, really not thinking much about it until 

“Good boy.”

John gasped and his cock sprung to life; oh no, ooooh no. He quickly unzipped his pants and took himself in his hand, jacking himself off, listening to the sound of Bro whispering in his ear that he was a good pup and yes he was, so good!! Best pup!! It’s you. John didn’t last very long as he came, biting his finger to stop himself from making too much noise. When he cleaned himself off and tucked himself back in, coming to from the haze of hormonal pleasure, he panicked.

He just got off on his best friend’s brother, and not only to that but to the idea of being a good puppy (his teenage libido gave his dick a bit of a twitch at the thought). John needed to forget about all this, one time thing, no biggy, but of course he also knew he was lying to himself and fuck this was really hot and he should let his dick make more decisions for him. He looked through the website more and found that there was more where this came from for a monthly subscription to the website, and he immediately signed the fuck up.

When Bro got the notification that “ectoBiologist” just became a new subscriber, he laughed, he knew it would happen sooner or later. He was a bit curious about what it was that made the kid cough up the money just to get more of Bro’s sweet porn juice, so he looked through some of the metadata of the recent activity on his website and found. . .ohohooh little goody good John Egbert likes being such a good boy, huh? Bro got to work planning on a different sort of traps the next time John came to visit. 

When he did, everything went on like it usually does; Dave and John squirrel off into Dave’s room doing who knows what, then they finally emerge to play some video games while Bro orders them pizza. John wasn’t exactly subtle when he kept glancing at Bro, watching how his tight polo stretched along his muscles, how there was sometimes a gap between his shirt and the edge of his jeans, and Bro couldn’t help but appreciate the attention so he decided to reward the young Egbert by casually flexing; that definitely earned a blush or two. 

When Dave got up to go to the bathroom, Bro stayed where he was hanging out in the kitchen, and the old awkwardness settled in again; John fidgeting, blushing, Bro knew all the shit he was thinking, he had the kid cornered- until John popped up off the couch and joined Bro, crossing his arms and pouting with big wide blue eyes.

“Can you please get me some orange juice from the fridge?”

“Get it yourself, you’re a big boy.”

“There’s too many swords in there. Pleeeeeassee Bro?”

Fucker even batted his eyelashes too, what an adorable asshole. Bro reluctantly got the juice from the fridge and gave it to him.

“Thanks!!”

John rushed back to the couch and sprawled on it, leaving the juice on the coffee table not even drinking from it. What the hell?

The next time John visits, and Bro and him are alone together, John heaves a big sigh pouting as he does.

“I’m not that bad at this game, am I?”

“Yer decent.”

John twirls around to look at Bro, the brightest bucktooth smile on his face.

“Really? You think so?”

“Could learn a thing or too but yeah, pretty good.”

John bit his lip; there is it.

“Really good actually.”

John practically shivered.

Next visit, Bro spent most of the time in his own room, waiting for John to be alone before he striked. When he heard Dave close the bathroom door, Bro made his move, walking out to the living room holding out a blue and orange collar.

“Yo dorkbert, need some help picking shit out. Which looks better?”

John turns and gasps, his face turning cherry red and he forgets again; bingo.

“B-blue.”

“Yeah, thought so too. Thanks, good choice.”

John coughs and nods, clearly too flustered to speak as Bro goes back into his room.

Another time, John tried to get something from one of the upper cabinets, reaching up as far as he could and almost jumping. Bro couldn't take his eyes off of the way Johns shirt rode up exposing his lower back, and his part little ass fuck it was better than a smuppet.

“Bro, are you listening?”

“What.”

“I said can you pleeeease help me get this.”

“Oh yeah, sure.”

Bro easily reached up to get whatever Egbert was trying to get, handing over to the smug asshole who just fucking knew where Bro was looking.

Another time when Dave’s fucked off somewhere, Bro leans over the back of the couch behind John.

“Yer getting a lot better.”

“Oh thanks.”

Bro chuckles and leans down whispering in his ear.

“Good Boy.”

When John turns around, Bro has already flashtepped away back into the kitchen.

This goes on for many visits, back and forth flirting and luring, teasing and praising. After each visit John goes on Bros website, quickly jacking it to Bros homebrewed puppy play porn, Bro getting off imagining John stripped naked with nothing except that blue collar on.

This all changed though, when John stayed over for a sleepover. 

When Dave had gone to sleep, John snuck out from his room and tip toed over to Bros, testing the door handle to find it wasn't locked, and slowly pushed oven the door. When he shut it closed, the light in Bros room turned on.

“You should know better than to sneak into people's rooms.”

Bro sat at his desk, his arms rest on the arm rests of his chair, his legs spread open. To anyone else he'd be really intimidating, but not to John. No John brushed it off and plopped down on Bros bed, fingers tangling in the sheets.

“Well then you should have locked the door.”

Bro smirks, wasting no time.

“So you been enjoyin my website.”

John gulps but he doesn't back down.

“Yeah, hot stuff you got there Bro.”

Bro looks John up and down, making a show of it.

“Damn do I know it.”

John blushes and gets up walking over to Bro and his computer.

“What are you doing right now?”

“Just workin on a few orders. Wanna see?”

“Sure!”

“Don't got another chair for you though.”

“Then I guess I'm just gonna have to sit right here.”

And he sits himself down on Bros lap, straddling his thigh. Bros chuckle huffs by Johns ear as he turns towards the desk, his arms moving on either side of John, trapping him as he picks up a collar.

“This one's a good sturdy leather, reliable, but hard to clean when it gets pretty messy.”

He puts it down and picks up another, the blue one, listening as Johns breathing gets heavier.

“Now this one, I like this one it's my favorite, can get all kinds of mess with this one. Strong stuff.”

John nods.

“Wanna try it on?”

Johns eyes widen and let's out just the smallest of whimpers, then nods again.

Bro smirks and lifts the collar up, brushing it against Johns throat, gently wrapping it around and clapping it. His hands stay there for a moment, softly brushing across Johns skin, feeling every breath and nervous swallow.

“It looks good on you.”

Johns eyes flutter and he clenched his fist.

“Relax, John, I'm not gonna do anything you don't want me to, alright.”

John nods, visibly trying to relax. Bro moves his hands down, rubbing across Johns chest and belly, soothing him as he rested his chin on Johns shoulder.

“Good Boy.”

And John falls apart, leaning back against Bros torso and letting his hands roam. Bro teases Johns nipples through his shirt, his fingers playing along the hooks of Johns jeans, his arousal becoming blatantly obvious while John keens.

Bro then begins to lift Johns shirt up, pausing for John to nod as permission, then takes it off him and tosses it to the side. He then kisses along the side of Johns neck and he works on his jeans, sliding them along with his boxers, leaving John naked on Bros lap.

John then quickly turns around in Bros embrace, wiggly fucker, straddling his hips and looking up at Bro batting his lashes, reaching to to take Bros shades off his face and set them to the side. Orange met blue and a second later they kissed, sloppy and inexperienced but Bro knew how to handle it, hands exploring and roaming each other. Johns cheeky little hands made their way down Bros chest, across his abs, and flicked the button off of Bros jeans. Bro grinned and pressed deeper in the kiss as John clumsily undid Bros fly, reaching down and taking the older man's cock out, pulling away to look at it.

“It's bigger in person.”

“Feels bigger too.”

He gently pushed Johns hand away and took his hard dick, allowing Johns own the rest against it, and took both in his gloved hand causing John to gasp and moan, clutching onto Bros shirt.

Bro slowly languidly stroked them both, holding onto John and he writhed on his lap, moaning in Bros ear. Bros other hand lifted and playfully tugged against Johns collar which only made him louder.

“Shhh, normally I'd be all over you moanin like a little slut, but we can't wake up Davey. Okay?”

John nods.

“Mhmm.”

“Good boy.”

John grins bucktoothed and lopsided, holding on tighter to Bro and they both got closer and closer to finishing, Bro breathing hot and heavy and stroking faster and faster, more eager and just as desperate as John was. John is the first to finish, biting onto Bros shoulder to keep himself quiet as he twitched. The sight of it made Bro follow soon after, groaning in Johns ear as he spilled on them both.

They stayed they for a while, panting and letting the numbness flow away before Bro picked John up, placing him on the bed while he went off to take off his own clothes, changing his boxers, and going back to clean John up. He sat next to John on the bed, his fingers brushing through Johns own.

“Yer gonna have to go back to Dave's room.”

“Mmmm 5 minutes.”

Bro nods and climbs next to John, allowing the kid the rest his head in his chest, cuddling him. 5 minutes turned to an hour and a half before Bro finally decided to wake John up, helping him get dressed, and taking the collar off. He kissed John one last time and sent him back to Dave's room, John lazily smiling.

They both knew that this was definitely not the last night they'd do something like this; it was a beginning if anything.


End file.
